Blanchenuit
by Sylphee
Summary: Hermione avait fait une énorme bêtise en confiant à Harry des écailles des papillons Blanchenuit. Il faut donc réparer, mais ça risque d'être difficile surtout si un Serpentard s'en mêle HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages, les lieux, bref tout appartient à J.K. Rowling il n'y a que l'histoire si dessous qui m'appartient.

La journée du jeudi commençait pourtant bien pour le jeune homme ... Il était l'heureux gagnant de la bataille sans pitié des polochons, il avait triomphé de cet affreux rouquin qui tentait absolument l'écraser avec son affreux oreiller rouge sang ... il fut LE survivant suite a l'haleine pestilentielle de Neville (ayant mange une chose très mignonne, mais très louche made by George&Fred). En plus de tout cela, sa meilleure amie lui avait annoncée devant son petit déjeuner qu'elle savait exactement de quel mystère ils vont pouvoir occuper le temps libre de cette année.

Mais le clou de ce spectacle se voulait ailleurs... De fil en aiguille nous voici devant le grandiose, le puissant, le survivant, le... LE Harry Potter bien que très pâle et perplexe devant un chaudron où une mixture bien étrange semblait prendre vie....

-Potter!

La voix provenait du fond de la salle et dégoulinait d'une délicieuse méchanceté. S'approchant à grand pas de Harry l'idée d'une punition avait déjà germée dans la tête du professeur Snape.

La classe devenait de plus en plus agitée: les rires étouffés s'élevaient du côté des Serpentard et quelques râles mécontents du côté des Griffondors, chacun savait ce qui allait suivre... enfin presque.

- 20 points en moins pour les Gryffondor.... Vous pouvez remercier le jeune Potter et son partenaire Weasley de nous permettre assister à ce spectacle. Snape regarda avec dégout la substance verte qui devenait de plus en plus compacte. Cinq heures de retenue ce samedi-ci avec pour devoir de recopier au moins une centaine des fois les ingrédients de cette potion sur trois parchemins ainsi que sa préparation.

A présent les Serpentard hurlaient de rire. Malefoy plie en deux se tenait les côtes. Blaise essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, le tout en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à l'hilarité générale. Mais là un bruit étrange provint du chaudron, la gelée verte débordait et regardait la classe d'un œil amusée. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire la plus part des élèves et d'en faire fuir d'autres au fond de la salle.

-Glourpaa- furent les premiers mots prononcés par la chose dans le chaudron, une légère panique commençait à s'installer.

-He bien Monsieur Potter vous voici heureux géniteur d'une adorablement monstrueuse Gelée verte...heureux? Snape observait avec amusement la chose bouger dans le chaudron. Zabini veuillez aller chercher Hagrid je suis certain qu'il se fera une joie d'accueillir cette ... créature dans sa cabane, à ces mots Harry rougit de colère mais baissa les yeux conscient qu'il avait failli de commettre une autre bêtise.

Blaise Zabini hésita un moment, entre accomplir la tache confié par Snape ou faire taire Draco avant qu'il n'attire l'attention sur lui, mais étant d'une nature serpentarde il laissa son partenaire de table en se consolant que ce soir on ne va pas s'ennuyer dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Le jeune Malefoy se trouvait désormais sans aucun soutien pour le calmer (vu que ces deux "gardes du corps" s'étaient sauvés au fond de la salle). Bien que l'héritier des Malefoys était le préféré de Snape ce dernier ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer ainsi.

-Malefoy, j'en suis certain que vous serez tout aussi heureux d'apprendre que vous allez partager les premiers heures de retenu de Monsieur Potter. Drago pâlit autant qu'il put, quant à Harry, il venait de se rendre compte que sa punition venait d'empirer et n'a trouve rien d'autre que de se laisser choir sur le banc, puis de sursauter et de s'éloigner rapidement de sa table : la gelée voulait sortir et faire ses premiers pas devant son soit disant père.

Harry rejoignit Ron qui jouait au réfugié dans le fond de la salle avec Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que t'a mis dans ta potion? chuchota furieusement Hermione quand Harry avait repris ses esprits.

-Je... je ne sais plus, Ron me parlait des nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch puis je... Harry plongea nerveusement sa main dans la poche de sa cape, puis devint livide. Hermione...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Puis elle suivit le regard d'Harry, qui observait avec dégout sa main ou plutôt le bout de ses doigt qui brillaient d'une faible lueur bleuté. Ne me dis pas que...

-J'ai du toucher un ingrédient et j'avais déjà cette poudre sur les doigts ... mais c'est quoi cette poudre?

-On dirait les écailles des papillons Blanche-nuit, on les distingue facilement des autres. s'incrusta Ron, pour une fois qu'il suivait à peu près la conversation et pouvait en placer une. Sa réponse fit grimacer Hermione , elle avait commis une énorme erreur en confiant le petit sachet avec les écailles à Harry, celui ci n'était pas réputé d'être soigneux avec ses affaires.

Malefoy essayait de reprendre les couleurs normales suite à l'annonce de Snape et jetait de temps en temps un regard noir à Harry qui semblait l'ignorer royalement. La conversation des trois Griffondor ne l'intéressait pas, sauf si cela lui permettrait de se venger ou juste faire un mauvais coup.

-Hermione t'aurais pu me prévenir!

-Mais je l'ai fait je t'ai raconte tout ce matin dans la grande salle! T'avais l'air content quand je t'avais expliquée à quoi elle sert!

Cela venait d'intéresser le jeune Serpentard qui se faufila entre les élevés et s'arrêta pas très loin du groupe, tournant leur le dos mais de manière a bien suivre la conversation: Apparemment Granger est en partie responsable de la création du petit monstre vert et de sa punition du même coup, cela le fit sourire intérieurement.

- IL faut absolument... les paroles de la jeune fille furent interrompus par un claquement de la porte et suivi d'un grognement menaçant:

-J'espère qu'il y a une bonne raison de me faire venir ICI... Le géant avait mauvaise mine: il avait surement couru dépêché par Zabini, qui se glissa derrière Hagrid et alla rejoindre Malefoy. Le géant touchait presque le plafond de la salle et il avait du mal à bouger sans faire tomber les fioles déposés un peu partout sur les tables, bien trop près les unes des autres. Hagrid reconnut Harry parmi la foule des élèves entassés au fond de la salle, qui le regarda d'un air désolée puis lui indiqua avec un mouvement de tête de regarder les tables où se tenait Snape. C'est la que Hagrid vit le chaudron recouvert d'une bave verte gélatineuse et qui venait de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Harry ... murmura Hagrid en se retournant vers ce dernier.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

-Hermione arrête! la voix de Ron était désespéré, cela sert a rien de tourner en rond ainsi! Tout ce que tu va réussir à en tirer est un tapis troué! Hermione s'arrêta un moment pour jeter un regard enragé vers Ron puis reprit son occupation avec zèle .

Réfléchir fallait bien réfléchir, Harry en était là par sa faute et elle pouvait rien faire,cette idée dérangeait la jeune fille, elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. La seule solution était de faire disparaitre la créature comme un mauvais souvenir mais... elle n'avait pas ce don là, et ce qui la préoccupait le plus c'était la cause de cet "incident": les petites écailles qui sont entrés en contact avec la potion et ont donnée "vie" en quelque sorte, ce qui relevé de la magie noire, si Snape met la main dessus Harry risque de se faire virer pour de bon et cela malgré le fait qu'il est LE Harry Potter. Pour éviter cela il faut...il faut absolument...

- Attends, où vas tu? bailla Ron à Hermione qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, Si tu va à la bibliothèque il est trop tard.

- Pas pour tout le monde!

La porte se referma laissant le roux seul face à la salle rouge vide. Il bailla encore une fois, puis regarda sa nouvelle montre magique qui lui montrait l'image de sa mère, et celle ci lui disait furieusement d'aller se coucher. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à exécuter.

Le livre qu'Hermione cherchait était dans la réserve... la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu l'avoir entre les mains fut grâce à Lockhart, mais cette fois ci il fallait bien jouer le jeu car elle était suivi par le regard accusateur et fatigué de

- Miss. Granger avez vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez? Je sais bien que Dumbledore vous a fait une autorisation de venir ici à n'importe quelle heure; mais quand même pensez un peu aux autres! grinça la bibliothécaire

- Oh je suis vraiment désolée Madame, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux d'un air attristé, Mais... la jeune fille sortait tous ses talents d'actrice, il me faut absolument rattraper le temps perdu de l'année dernière! Stupefixier cette femme aurait été plus simple, Hermione se surprit à avoir de telle idées. Elle releva les yeux, Mme Pince l'observait minutieusement puis d'un geste sec elle tendit les clés à la jeune fille. Hermione était stupéfaite de sa réussite

- Bien, je pars prévenir Albus de votre présence à la bibliothèque, vous fermerez la porte quand je sortirais afin d'éviter que d'autres élèves ne rentrent et vous ferez de même en sortant d'ici, ainsi que demain vous devez être ici dès la première heure pour me rendre les clés. Elle allait fermer la porte mais hésita un moment, Ah et je ne vous ai jamais donnée les clés si vous me le demandez une prochaine fois! dit sèchement la femme et finit par sortir en claquant la porte. La jeune fille jubila intérieurement.

Elle ferma les portes puis se retourna et fit un grand sourire aux centaines étagères.

- Bon... j'ai 7heures devant moi,un milliers de livres, un trousseau de clés et beaucoup de motivation. s'encouragea la brune. Commençons par trouver la clef qui ouvre la réserve...

Pendant ce temps Harry s'amusait comme un fou à courir dans le parc sous la faible lumière des étoiles, s'amusait... ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives... il ne s'amusait pas tant que ça: la robe de sorcier était en morceaux et virait désormais au vert tout comme ces cheveux.

Le jeu, enfin le but de ce jeu, consistait à attraper un fichu chaudron à qui prit l'idée de pousser des pattes et sur le quel la magie semblait faire autant d'effet que les insultes que criaient les deux géants essoufflés.

-Hagrid! j'ai une idée! cria Harry. Faites le venir vers moi quand je reviens, je fais au plus vite! et se sauva en direction du château.

Hagrid resta bouche bée, puis se reprit,

-Graup! chuchota le demi-géant d'un air complice, je sais pas ce que Harry a en tête mais je crois le deviner est ce que tu peux arracher le banc la bas, sans trop de dégâts? le frère d'Hagrid acquiesça.

-Bien.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard sur son balai, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffes que d'habitude, avec le plus long et le plus solide des filets qu'il put trouver en passant par le rangement de matériel de Quidditch. Arrivé dans le parc il regretta de ne pas avoir un petit appareil moldu afin d'immortaliser l'image de Hagrid courant derrière le chaudron et Graup un banc à la main attendant que la proie s'approche un peu plus près, le tout dans un noir presque complet.

-Maintenant! hurla Hagrid et Graup cogna dans le chaudron avec le banc qui fut projeté dans les airs, Harry forcé d'agir rapidement le suivit sur le balai et jeta le filet sur la chose. Le chaudron retomba avec un bruit sourd sur l'herbe et a force de s'agiter s'emmêla dans le filet. Harry descendit rapidement , et entoura les bouts du filet dépassant autour d'un arbre.

-On l'a eu Harry on la eu! triomphait joyeusement Hagrid en accourant vers le jeune homme. Harry eut un faible sourire en s'appuyant contre l'arbre, il était épuisé.

-On en fait quoi maintenant?

-Hum, j'ai des grosses chaînes dans une des malles à la cabane, je men servais pour ... tu t'en souviens très bien pour quoi Harry, balbutia le géant dans sa barbe en baissant les yeux. Harry pencha la tête et regarda Hagrid avec malice, lui et ses drôles de créatures. On peut ensuite l'attacher à l'arbre près de la maisonnette de Graup, à l'entrée de la Foret?

Sans attendre la réponse le demi-géant défit le nœud du filet et le traina vers la cabane. La créature dans le chaudron grognait méchamment et agitait ses pattes poilues en cherchant surement un appui pour se sauver de nouveau, Harry qui suivait Hagrid s'aperçut de l'évolution de la chose, elle n'était plus dégoulinante, ni verte mais plutôt bleue, poilue et on pouvait deviner qu'elle possédait des crocs bien acérés ce qui la rendait encore plus horripilante à regarder.

Quand tout fut finit, Harry se traina vers le château qui lui semblait bien trop loin. Mais pas tant que cela car le jeune Serpentard s'amusait à observer la sombre silhouette d'Harry Potter avancer dans le parc.

- Imbécile de Survivant, lâcha Malefoy avant de tourner les talons et continuer sa ronde.

Bien que Drago avait une trajectoire bien défini, il aimait passer par la cuisine et piquer une ou deux friandises déposés pour lui avec soin par les elfes de maison.

Puis il remonta vers l'étage d'où il avait observé le spectacle offert par Harry et ses géants de poche.

Le parc était désormais vide donc moins intéressant, Potter avait du rentrer maintenant. Déçu de ne pouvoir se distraire plus longtemps il allait se coucher quand il s'aperçut qu'une légère lueur provenait des fenêtres du quatrième étage. Fronçant les sourcil le préfet des Serpentard se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Une fois devant les portes il tenta d'entrer mais la porte était visiblement fermée de l'intérieur. ... non, elle ne reste jamais si longtemps.

- Alohomora! chuchota Drago en pointant sa baguette vers la serrure. Puis y entra le plus silencieusement qu'il put. Il n'y avait personne, juste quelques bougies allumés. Il allait partir quand il entendit un murmure provenir de la réserve. Curieux il s'approcha baguette à la main, légèrement accroupi, c'est dans cette posture, peu menaçante, qu'il vit Hermione feuilletant lascivement quatre livres déposés autour d'elle avec sa baguette.

-Toi! ragea Malefoy, il était enfin devant la responsable de sa punition.

Hermione sursauta.

- Malefoy!

- Tu n'a pas le droit d'être ici!

Hermione plissa les yeux et sortit de la poche le parchemin ou figurait l'autorisation suivi par la signature de Dumbeldore qui se dessinait et disparaissait sans arrêt.

- Je crois bien que le fautif ici c'est toi!

Malefoy souleva le sourcil avec un sourire serpentard sur les lèvres.

- Je te parle pas de la bibliothèque Granger, mais de la réserve.

Il la rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- C'est que...

- Étant la petite amie du Survivant tu te crois tout permis peut-être?

- Oh! Je ne suis pas sa petite amie! Hermione rougit mais se reprit rapidement, Tu connais le mot "ami" Malefoy? Elle se releva en fermant les quatre bouquins d'un coup, puis pointa sa baguette vers le blond. Dégage!

-Hehe, tu veux jouer à ça? Très bien, de toute façon je m'ennuyais!

Se chamailler dans la bibliothèque...c'était une très mauvaise idée... mais à ce moment là ni Hermione ni Drago ne se préoccupaient de cela, tous ce qui comptait c'était de faire le plus mal à l'adversaire et le plus rapidement possible. Ce fut Malefoy qui commença,

- Cerawasi! Et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de se sauver derrière les étagères pour éviter un essaim de petites gouttes de cire chaude, elle répliqua en lançant à Malefoy un sort de lourde-gravité, celui ci s'effondra sur un genou mais se défit du sortilège avant être totalement immobilisé.

Leur jeu continua assez longtemps pour que les deux adversaires soient effondrés d'épuisement derrière leur abris respectif: une table retournée pour Malefoy et des étagères pour Hermione.

- Ça suffit MALEFOY! haleta la voix derrière l'étagère. IL faut ranger et réparer le bordel maintenant. La jeune fille avait raison, l'espace entre deux "camps" était parsemé de détritus et quelques feuilles arraches.

-Nuance! tu vas nettoyer! Je ne suis jamais venu ici, la voix ricanait bien que légèrement haletante.

-Tu vas pas t'en tirer ainsi! Incarcerem! Drago pris au dépourvu se trouvait désormais ligoté, Hermione sortit finalement de son abri, elle ramassa la baguette du garçon et le regardant droit dans les yeux lui demanda, Alors qu'est ce que je fais de toi? Je range et je te laisse ici en te rendant invisible, ainsi tu seras découvert quand quelqu'un te marchera dessus? Ou bien ...

-Détache moi sale petite...

-Silencio! Tu ne changera jamais Malefoy! Bon j'ai une meilleure idée.

La jeune fille partit ranger en laissant le blond ligoté, muet et complètement furieux sur le sol. Quand elle finit de ranger le plus gros elle revint vers le garçon qui s'était relevé un peu pour s'adosser à une chaise.

Bien que sa colère avait l'air d'être tombé Hermione se méfiait, un Malefoy est toujours dangereux et imprévisible. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

- Je vais te rendre la voix mais si tu dis quelque chose qui n'a pas lieu je te laisse définitivement ici! Mais avant j'ai quelque chose a te demander... j'ai besoin de ton aide. Le blond qui faisait mine d'ignorer la jeune femme en regardant par la fenêtre tourna la tête, apparemment surpris par les paroles. Bon, j'aimerais réparer ma bêtise de cet après midi aux cours de Snape. Le garçon fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main de quelqu'un expérimenté ... Je ne peux pas demander à Harry ce qui est logique puis avec Ron cela risque d'empirer qu'autre chose, et la t'arrives au bon moment. Hermione avait un sourire très peu Gryffondor sur les lèvres. J'ai une bonne monnaie d'échange contre ce service, sachant que si tu refuse je te laisse ici. Hermione décida de défaire son sort de silence mais malgré le geste le blond resta silencieux, il la regardait de nouveau avec colère. Rester ici ne l'enchantait pas et faire marché avec cette fille non plus, mais bien réfléchi, entre les deux il préférait la deuxième solution.

-Bon , qu'elle est la monnaie d'échange à part me libérer?

-Je te laisse choisir. A cette phrase plein de mauvaises idées sont passées dans la tête du blond mais se sont arrêtes d'un coup, c'est ça, la seule chose qu'il peut lui demander!

- Ok, alors j'ai une proposition... mais je ne le dirais pas... pas de suite tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quel mauvais coup tu me réservés?

- Ce n'est pas un mauvais coup mais ... comme toi j'ai besoin d'aide et je ne peux le demander à Potter ce qui est aussi logique que dans ton cas et Weasley ... bah tu la dit toi même ça risque d'empirer les choses. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Dis, c'est cette tête la que j'ai fait quand tu ma demandé l'aide? demanda Drago curieux face à la réaction de Hermione.

- Je suppose que oui... Hermione semblait perplexe. Je... Oh et puis un marché est marché donc d'accord mais si c'est un mauvais coup, méfie toi ! menaça Hermione d'un ton rieur. Bon, marche conclu! Et tendit la main vers le blond encore ligoté qui souleva un sourcil.

- J'avoue que tu peux être une élève doué mais des fois je me demande bien pourquoi...

- C'est un compliment ? Le blond rougit un peu puis en souriant sortit une phrase qui surprit encore une fois Hermione,

-P'tet bien.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ron! Hé! Rooon! debout!!

-Laissez moi dormir... Bon, réveiller un mort aurait été plus simple...

-Dépêche toi espèce de marmotte rousse! Hermione doit nous attendre pour manger!

-Grmbl...

Le rouquin s'enroula de nouveau dans la couette de façon à rassembler a un cocon. Harry regardait son ami continuer dormir, il l'adorait c'est sûr, mais dans ces moment là il faut prendre des décisions bien radicales! IL avait le choix, Ginny marié, Neville à poil, une beuglante de la part de sa mère, Hermione ayant brule ces bouquin partit vivre dans les montagnes ... non stop... la même moi j'y croirai pas, se disait Harry...

-Les Serpentard nous ont battus au Quidditch! chuchota Harry a l'oreille du cocon, l'effet n'était pas très glorieux ... Ron ouvrit un œil...

-Huuuuum...

-Allez Ron debout! En plus Hermione doit m'expliquer pourquoi la chose a des poils! LA ,l'effet fut immédiat. Ron se leva brusquement faisant tomber nombreux oreilles sur le sol.

-Quoi... Qui ... pourquoi... Hermione a des poils? Pourquoi elle doit...montrer... Il avait presque crie ces paroles, Harry le regardait ahuri comme la plupart des occupants du dortoir.

-Dites les mecs... C'est pas que votre histoire des poils m'intéresse... mais ... quand même... les mots étaient prononcés par la tête de Seamus qui apparut soudainement au coin du lit.

Harry roula des yeux, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, mais Ron était maintenant bien réveillé, les yeux comme deux assiettes... mais réveillé, cependant était-ce un bon signe? Pas tellement car l'honneur ou bien les poils d'Hermione étaient désormais menacés et le rouquin se jeta furieusement sur Seamus avec son oreiller.

-Oh non... ils remettent ca...

Dean avait rejoint la bataille en sautant joyeusement de son lit. Neville hésitait, son haleine était redevenue normale mais la potion de Pomfresh avait eu un effet secondaire: ces dents étaient un peu trop blanches voir aveuglantes cela devait passer dans la journée d'après l'infirmière.

Harry se dévoua arbitre.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite! Le ton se voulait sévère.

Aucune réaction sauf les cris d'animaux de la part des battants. De surcroit Harry reçut un coup d'oreiller qui le fit valser vers le lit de Neville qui lui sourit timidement.

-AAARG mes yeux! Qu'est qu'il t'arrive encore? Le garçon rougit un peu. Bon dis rien, je crois que j'ai compris. Harry se releva en se frottant les yeux, enjamba dignement les combattants et s'apprêtait à sortir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dortoir qui comme chaque matin ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille, non à un champ après la bataille... Harry réprima un sourire en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami rouge mais satisfait en mordant le bras de Seamus, qui aidé par un Dean mort de rire tentait de lui enlever le bas de son pyjama.

-Franchement...

Dans la salle commune plusieurs élèves étaient déjà levées et attendaient leurs amis pour partir dans la grande salle. Hermione n'était pas encore levée, ce qui surprit Harry. Il alla s'assoir sur le divan en face de la chemine.

Lavande s'assit à cote de lui l'air complice et demanda doucement:

-Comment t'as fait?

-Quoi?

-Tu sais ... t'as carrément donnée vie à une potion! C'était géant! Il parait que c'est a cause de ta magie... Harry ne l'écoutait plus.

Ça y est, tu devrais t'être habitué pourtant, se disait-il, il faut bien qu'il y ait une rumeur sur toi sans quoi l'année devient fade. Harry soupira, et tourna la tête vers celui qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune, la personne ressemblait vaguement à Hermione.

-'Mione?

La personne se tourna vers Harry, oui c'était bien elle, les cheveux emmêlés ainsi que quelques bouts de papiers s'y étaient accroches, le nez et la joue salie par quelque chose de gris, la robe tachée de cire et trouée par endroit. Ainsi qu'une légère odeur de brûlé provenait de la jeune fille.

-Harry, dit la jeune fille en souriant , tu t'est déjà... Elle fut interrompu par le regard effraye de Harry, Quoi? Le brun s'approcha d'elle et tira sur un petit bout de papier coincé dans les cheveux de la fille et le lui montra.

-Bon maintenant si tu me dis que t'as brûlée tes livres et que là tu vas partir vivre à la montagne je remonte dormir... Hermione regardait le bout de papier qu'Harry tenait, d'accord elle doit pas être dans un état très présentable mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Elle arracha le bout de papier des mains de Harry.

-J'ai passée la nuit à la bibliothèque, c'est tout. Sur ces paroles elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles pour revêtir une tenue un peu plus convenable.

-Bien, chuchota Harry et se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le divan près de Lavande Brown, passer la nuit à la bibliothèque devait prendre une toute autre dimension pour sa meilleure amie. Encore un matin comme ça et il se jura de déménager dans la cabane hurlante.

Bientôt il fut rejoint par Ron qui lui annonça glorieusement qu'il a réussi à enfermer Seamus dans sa malle

-Au fait tu disait quoi... tu sais à propos d'Hermione, demanda Ron rougissant un peu et baissant les yeux.

-Rien oublie, puis il réfléchit un peu, je parlais de la créature dans le chaudron, elle a changé, évoluée plutôt, elle a une fourrure, et des pattes... enfin le chaudron a des pattes. Faut que je sache un peu plus sinon ça peut être dangereux pour Graup.

-Qu'est qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire? Harry se frotta doucement les tempes.

-J'expliquerais quand Hermione reviendra.

De son côté Drago ne s'en tirait pas mieux, un peu près dans le même état qu'Hermione il pénétra la salle commune des Serpentard, heureusement pour lui les occupants étaient paresseux et à cet heure il n'y avait personne. Le blond légèrement rassuré partit prendre ses affaires pour ensuite passer un quart d'heure dans la salle de bain. Une fois propre il se mit a observer les marques rouges laisses par les cordes magiques d'Hermione.

-Elle est allée un peu fort quand même.

-Drago... la voix provenait du tableau accroche derrière lui. Surpris ce dernier se retourna .

-Pas très joli tout ça. Soigne ça c'est trop voyant sur ta peau, t'est trop pâle, je te l'ai déjà dit. La petite fille blonde du tableau observait minutieusement le corps du garçon, souleva un sourcil qui ressemblait en tout à celui du jeune homme, puis reprit son occupation d'arracher les tournesols en les assemblant dans un énorme bouquet.

-Tu peux demander aux vieux de me laisser emprunter le passage derrière lui, pour aller discrètement chez Pomfresh? Demanda Drago en s'essuyant les cheveux.

-Aucun problème, Mais n'oublie pas, je fais ça seulement parce que tu fais partie de la famille! La fille prononça ces paroles le nez en l'air. Le blond sourit, elle disait toujours ça, mais il savait très bien que elle ne le faisait pas seulement à cause de cela. Ah! la jeune fille se retourna rapidement vers le blond, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils vont ajouter quelques sortilèges pour ouvrir le tableau des cuisines. Je dis cela juste au cas ou...

La petite fillette se sauva derrière le cadre.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain et alla réveiller ses petits serpents loves dans leur lits verts à baldaquin.

Quelques minutes plus tard il fut interpelle par un autre tableau, représentant vaguement une exécution, le bourreau lui annonça que Lucretia lui passait le bonjour, c'était le signe pour Drago que la jeune fille avait convaincu le vieux grincheux de lui ouvrir le passage sans trop d'histoires.

-Je te rejoins dans la grande salle, dit-il à Blaise encore endormi mais assez réveillé pour voir une rougeur au niveau de la clavicule mal cachée par la chemise du blond.

-C'est qui Lucre... bailla Zabini, Lucretia?

Il n'eut pas le droit a une réponse mais juste un sourcil soulève et un virevoltement des pans de la robe de Drago partant du dortoir.

Celui ci retourna devant le tableau de la jeune fille qui désormais assise au milieu du champ des tournesols grignotait leurs graines.

-Il est de plus en plus sourd a cause de l'humidité alors...

-Merci Lu...

-De rien je te l'ai déjà dit je fais ca parce que...

-Je fais partie de la famille, termina Drago, la jeune fillette le regarda d'un air digne en levant son petit nez vers le ciel.

-Hmpf!

Le jeune homme sourit au tableau de son lointain ancêtre, qui rougit et lui tourna le dos en serrant ses petits poings sur sa robe rouge.

L'escalier qui menait au dortoirs des Serpentard avait un léger défaut, il descendait plus bas d'environ un étage pour aboutir dans un mur. Le portrait que Drago cherchait était accroche sur ce mur. Vérifiant que personne lui prêtait attention il entreprit la descente.

Le portrait représentait un vieil homme, les cheveux longs, gris et pas très propres, le visage était ridé et parsème de pustules. Drago posa sa main avec dégoût sur le front de l'homme. Celui ci sentit la puissance d'un sang-pur et se réveilla.

-Monsieur! Le portrait fit un sourire mielleux à Drago lui montrant le peu de dents qu'il possédait. J'ai eu honneur de savoir que vous viendrez. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Le tableau bien que très vieux aimait parler pour le grand désespoir de Malefoy qui devait faire au plus vite. J'ai entendu qu'il y a de plus en plus sang de bourbe parmi les premières années ces temps ci, je suis navrée de savoir que vous devez y partager le même établissement . C'est une honte! le tableau voulait continuer la conversation mais Drago n'était pas de cet avis. Il sortit sa baguette et dessina avec les mots "Chasse aux moldus" sur le tableau, les mots flottèrent devant les yeux du vieil homme,qui fut obligé de laisser paraitre un étroit passage derrière lui.

D'après les histoires qui courraient chez les Serpentard ce passage était crée par Salazar lui même pour pouvoir une plus grande influence dans le château ou bien juste pour avoir un œil sur les jeunes infirmières; d'autres disaient qu'il fut creusé par un élève qui ayant mangé de la chair d'un centaure n'osait pas se montrer par peur de la colère des autres centaures.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la seule personne qui connaissait le véritable emplacement du passage se dépêchait d'y sortir, il faisait trop sombre et humide, les murs étaient sales et ruisselants d'une substance visqueuse, certains endroits étaient recouverts de mousse ainsi que les racines des plantes aquatiques du lac descendaient du plafond.

Enfin arrivée au bout Drago déplaça trois pierres et le mur s'ouvrit sur un escalier qui montait pour aboutir dans le bureau de Pomfresh. S'assurant que l'infirmière n'était pas la Malefoy remonta doucement. L'armoire blanche contenait ce qu'il voulait il s'en approcha donc. La petite fiole remplie d'une potion de soin était déposé au même endroit que pendant le temps de la bataille, beaucoup de mauvais souvenir y étaient attachés. Drago grimaça mais prit la petite fiole, elles étaient toujours déposés la pour lui de toute façon.

Des cris aigus parviennent jusqu'à Drago, qui intéressé, s'approcha et écarta doucement le rideau blanc. Dans la salle, Pomfresh rageait contre un Neville complètement blanc, non loin une élève de quatrième année des Serdaigle se tordait de douleur en se tenant les yeux.

- Deux gouttes Monsieur Londubat! Deux! Pas une cuillère! ET vous allongez vous! Furieuse l'infirmière se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre ce qui lui fallait, en chemin elle lança a l'élève de Poufsoufle qui avait accompagné les "victimes" de chercher professeur Snape, la fille blanchit autant que Neville à l'évocation du nom du professeur des potions mais exécuta, une Poppy enragée était bien plus effrayante.

Pomfresh entra furieusement dans son bureau faisant tinter quelques fioles et potions disposés par-ci, par-la.

-Alors, des tablettes de chocolat pour les calmer, des gouttes pour les yeux, elle rassemblait tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans son tablier, puis son regard tomba sur une étagère de l'armoire, la potion... sa colère retomba pour se transformer en un sourire triste.

- Fidèle à vous même monsieur Malefoy! lança la femme assez fort pour que le jeune homme qui était en train de descendre les escaliers l'entende. Il sourit malicieusement à ses paroles.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Voilu, la suite je la mets bientôt! J'espère que cela vous plait jusque la. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Dans la grande salle le temps tournait à l'orage, le plafond enchanté gris foncé laissait de temps en temps résonner la tonnerre, faisant ainsi tomber quelques gouttes magiques sur les élèves. Les professeurs prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner en papotant, les quatre tables de chaque maison étaient déjà remplis d'élèves bruyants et rieurs, presque rien ne rappelait la guerre passée sauf la table des Serpentard qui restait une preuve silencieuse, incontestable et bien trop voyante de cette guerre, les élèves étaient bien trop peu nombreux comparé aux autres maisons.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor se confessait au bout de leur table. Hermione faisait une drôle de tête suite à ce que Harry leur avait raconté. Les recherches nocturnes dans la bibliothèque lui avaient appris que quelque chose dans le genre devait se produire, l'étape suivante devrait être un peu moins marquante, il fallait retourner à la bibliothèque et embarquer Malefoy avec elle, il lui était drôlement utile dans ces recherches, il connaissait par cœur les potions et leurs effets, il arrivait à maitriser les quelques livres qui se mettaient à hurler au scandale quand Hermione les touchait, donc elle guettait l'arrive de ce dernier, Harry se concentrait sur son petit déjeuner sachant que la journée n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux. Quant a Ron, il parlait de son sujet préfère avec Ginny.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire Hermione? Harry posa cette question sans lever ces yeux vers elle.

-Laisse moi m'en occuper, mais je te conseille de prévenir Hagrid d'éviter de se faire mordre, toi aussi, fais très attention avec... on ne sait jamais, si elle a des crocs à présent, ce n'est surement pas pour faire devint plus sombre. J'essaye de m'en occuper ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si t'as besoin d'aide...

Hermione lui lança un regard accusateur.

-Tu me vexe là.

Harry sourit, elle avait raison, Hermione était surement plus à l'aise quand Ron et lui n'étaient pas dans les parages de la bibliothèque.

Pour la remercier Harry s'est promis d'aller faire le plein de sucreries pour lui et ses amis au Pré-au-Lard en dévalisant Honeydukes. Samedi... il gémit doucement faisant tourner la tête de Dean vers lui. Celui ci s'inquiéta de savoir le pourquoi de ce son si peu viril.

-Samedi... répondit Harry d'un ton pleurnichard. Dean s'impatientait avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres

-Tu vas y arriver!

-Rhaaa, tais toi, Samedi j'ai un rendez vous galant avec notre cher maître des potions, tous cela avec son si cher filleul pour dessert afin de nous unir jusque ce que la mort nous sépare! la voix de Harry était ironique a souhait suite à quoi il s'effondra théâtralement sur la table. Dean ricana.

-Tu devrais commander quelque chose chez les jumeaux pour leur offrir en cadeau, tiens pourquoi pas des Petits-fours Tourndeloeil! J'avais déjà essayé sur mon p'tit demi-frère, j'étais tranquille toute la soirée!

-Ainsi notre cher professeur sera tellement content qu'il me demandera de venir plus souvent. Rétorqua Harry blasé toujours allongé sur la table.

-Hé, quand on parle du loup, enfin la c'est le dessert, le dernier mot fit grimacer Harry, et regarda malgré lui Drago entrer dans la salle. Comme toujours ce cher Serpentard manière avait son regard arrogant défiant quiconque l'approcher. Il s'assit parmi les élevés de sa maison lesquels se sont écartés avec respect.

Hermione commença à tripoter nerveusement le bout de ses cheveux en le voyant, comment lui dire qu'il faut absolument aller à la bibliothèque maintenant? Elle attendit un peu qu'il mange puis perdit patience, il faut que le blondinet la regarde, elle eut une idée, depuis quand quelque chose était impossible pour elle? La jeune fille sortit sa baguette sous la table et la pointa en direction de Malefoy en chuchotant le plus silencieusement possible,

-Accio petit pain de Malefoy!

Le petit pain que Drago s'apprêtait à prendre s'échappa en face de lui puis resta immobile, Drago confus essaya de le récupérer, mais le petit pain étant décidément en désaccord avec les intentions de celui ci s'éloigna de nouveau et finit par tomber de l'autre côté de la table. Drago de plus en plus perplexe leva ses yeux argentés, quelqu'un s'amusait à lui faire un méchant tour, la table des Poufsouffle semblait inoffensive, les Serdaigle trop occupés, les Gryf... il vit Hermione se lever et lui faire un signe de tête en direction de la porte et sortit.

Bien, génial cette fille avait décidée d'avoir sa peau: de un l'épuiser; de deux l'affamer. Il attendit un peu puis sortit.

Leur manège bien que discret ne passa pas inaperçu ni pour Ginny ni pour Harry qui n'arrivaient pas à croire leurs yeux. Ron remarqua le silence de sa petite sœur. Il suivit son regard posé sur Malefoy qui disparaissait derrière la porte de la grande salle. Il regarda Harry hypnotisé par cette même personne,

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Harry sursauta surpris,

-Rien.

Hermione et Malefoy, quelque chose sonne faux et surtout elle pouvait pas laisser tomber Ron? Si? Leur manœuvre ne plaisait pas trop a Harry.

Drago sortit de la salle un peu en colère contre Granger,

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Bibliothèque, murmura la jeune fille et sans laisser la temps au blond de lui râler dessus, et que celui ci ne proteste elle s'éloigna en direction des escaliers.

Le blond la regardait partir d'un air scandalisé.

Calme, on ne lance pas de sorts offensifs dans l'enceinte de Poudelard, on ne lance pas de... Malefoy déplia dignement les épaules, inspira une bonne bouffé d'air et entreprit son chemin vers la bibliothèque quand Hermione avait disparue de son champ de vision, manquait plus qu'on le voit trainer avec elle.

Dans la bibliothèque il s'assit deux tables derrière 'Hermione. Leur recherches nocturnes leurs ont juste appris ce qu'ils savaient déjà très bien, une fois les écailles entrés en contact avec un certain ingrédient des cellules magiques naissent, ainsi une créature tout aussi magique pouvait s'y développer, Hermione espérait juste que la créature ne serait pas trop grosse. Maintenant ils cherchaient plus d'informations sur la créature que Harry avait crée.

Drago notait toutes les créatures qui pouvaient être susceptibles d'apparaitre, la liste était longue et les créatures de plus en plus dangereuses cela lui faisait froncer les sourcil. Quant à Hermione, elle s'occupait de récapituler les ingrédients qui se trouvaient sur la table de Harry enfin ceux qu'étaient supposés de s'y trouver, elle grimaçait. Mais quand Malefoy lui avait passé sa liste une seule créature coïncidait, suite à quoi Hermione devint livide.

Bien elle le savait que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de ces recherches. Mais un Quintaped...

-C'est logique Granger, lui chuchotait Drago de l'autre côte de l'étagère. Si on compare les ingrédients et les effets… En fait Potter ne l'avait pas créé. Il a juste reconstitue quelques cellules pour le reste la créature se contenta de se développer par elle-même.

Hermione rangea le livre sur les créatures,celui ci la remercia de lavoir consulté en laissant échapper un nuage de poussière. La créature qui vivait depuis la veille dans la foret interdite était tout aussi dangereuse que le reste des habitants de cet endroit, voir un peu plus.

-Il faut l'envoyer dans son milieu, ici elle risque de s'attaquer aux élèves.

-Ce soir si tu veux on peut aller voir a quel stade d'évolution elle en est, cela nous déterminera exactement le temps qu'il nous reste avant...

-D'accord je vais trouver une excuse…

-Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas simplement ?

-Je leur en parlerais. Mais d'abord faut que j'en sache un peu plus... Drago souleva un sourcil

-C'est ton problème Granger...

Hermione lança un regard a la bibliothécaire qui l'observait d'un coin de l'œil, puis son regard monta au dessus du bureau de celle ci.

-Malefoy!

-Hum? La jeune fille désigna avec son doigt la pendule de la bibliothèque. Les deux se regardèrent et lâchèrent un " Et merde" du bout des lèvres.

Le cours d'astronomie commençait dans dix minutes.

Le cour au quel Harry n'allait pas assister,non seulement parce qu'il avait horreur de la vielle chouette perche dans cette tour, mais aussi et surtout parce que quelque chose le préoccupait.

Un souvenir lointain lui est revenu en mémoire en voyant Drago suivre tranquillement Hermione, mais il n'en était plus sur de celui ci. En sortant de la grande salle il inventa un mal de tête et partit soit disant à l'infirmerie se frottant les tempes.

Une fois les élèves ayant désertés la salle commune il remonta dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor. Sa malle de vêtement comportait un double fond assez grand pour contenir ses "souvenirs".

Il sortit la mini-pensine « made by Arthur Weasley&co. ». Elle ressemblait a un miroir entourée des même bords gravés de runes et de ces symboles étranges et indéchiffrables comparables à ceux de la pensine de Dumbledore.

Il toucha doucement la surface du miroir avec ses doigt

- Dix neuf janvier 1998, puis pencha sa tête de façon que son front touche le miroir qui se déforma et laissa échapper une lueur argente pour entourer la tête du jeune garçon.

Le pensine l'emporta afin de lui faire voir ce qu'il avait cachée: le moment ou il vacillait entre un rêve éveille et une réalité endormie. Le moment ou la neige tombait doucement, ce rêve était enchanté, mais quelque chose était faux, un petit groupe avançait, aussi doucement que la neige tombait, les joues rosis par le froid, le plus grand du petit groupe les dépêchait en faisant des grand signes et en criant quelque chose, pour tant aucun bruit n'en sortait, tout restait silencieux, juste la neige qui tombe. Un membre du groupe soutenait un autre en le tenant par la taille, celui ci avait du mal à marcher, il s'effondrait de temps à autre dans la neige laissant derrière lui la neige fondre sous quelques gouttes de sang.

La neige devenait de plus en plus épaisse laissant le petit groupe complètement perdu dans un brouillard de flocons blancs, ils avançaient malgré tout.

Le froid était à la limité de l'insupportable et leurs capes mouilles par la neige commençaient à se solidifier. Les statues, ils y étaient presque, le membre blessé se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'autre: il entrerait la tête haute, il entrerait avec dignité, les bouts de cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de la capuche trempé de la cape étaient transformés en petits glaçons. Ces yeux aussi glacés que l'atmosphère dissuadèrent l'homme qui les accompagnait de l'aider. Les portoloins étaient enfuis sous la neige presque invisibles. L'homme ordonna au groupe de les prendre tous en même temps. Quelques secondes plus tard le groupe se trouvait a quelques pas derrière le manoir. L'homme s'était déjà éloigné, quand il s'arrêta pour voir s'il était bien suivi, ce n'était pas le cas, les autres regardaient le manoir surgir parmi la neige. Ils reprenaient leur souffle, et se secouaient légèrement pour faire tomber la neige. Le manoir semblait si froid, si sombre , pourtant ils savaient que c'est ici qu'ils pourront être définitivement en sécurité, les seules fenêtres du manoir qui n'étaient pas cloutes étaient soigneusement décorées par le froid, des dessins enchantes, il brillaient, tout brillait. Le garçon blesse ferma les yeux, la douleur avait repris le dessus, ses yeux le brulaient, il ne sentait plus ses main ni ses jambes: le voyage avec le portoloin ne lui avait pas fait du bien. La tempête cacha le petit groupe qui semblait être un point noir. La neige les recouvrit sans pitié, tout redevint blanc ni manoir ni ces courageux voyageur, rien… juste un sentiment de nostalgie.

Ils n'entrèrent pas dans le manoir par la porte principale mais par celle, cachée sous une fenêtre elle conduisant au sous sol. Le manoir était vidé, Severus de plus en plus inquiet de l'état de son filleul leur ordonna de monter à l'étage le plus rapidement possible, le petit groupe qui venait juste de sentir la chaleur tressaillirent mais obèrent à l'ordre, marcher dans la neige était difficile, mais maintenant cela venait de s'empirer: les chaussures étaient alourdies par la neige fondue ainsi que tous les vêtements commençaient a « dégeler ». Une fois remontées de la salle a manger, ils furent reçus par des cris hystériques provenant semblablement des murs, Severus lança rageusement un sort dans la direction d'un portait cachée derrière des rideaux miteux. Les cris cessèrent pour le grand soulagement du petit groupe.

-Il n'y a donc personne dans ce fichu manoir ? Snape devenait impatient, il arpentait le salon. Un grincement dans l'escalier le fit s'arrêter mais un éclair rose lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le projeta contre le mur faisant tomber quelque décorations inutiles. Le sort provenait de la baguette d'une jeune femme qui était apparu en haut de l'escalier. Une flamme malveillante dansait au fond de ses yeux violets.

-Severus.

-Miss Tonks. Les visages se tournèrent vers cette dernière. La jeune femme semblait sourire méchamment,

-T'as osée revenir finalement ? son regard tomba sur Drago, puis sur le sang qui se répandait doucement sur le sol, accompagné de mon si cher cousin ? Que s'est-il donc passée ? demanda amèrement la jeune femme.

- J'expliquerais, il faut le soigner au plus vite… La jeune femme scrutait le visage du blessé puis lâcha sur un ton indiffèrent,

-D'accord, Bien qu'il soit un Malefoy il fait quand même partie de la famille, mais les autres ? A ces mots elle dirigea sa baguette sur le petit groupe, Drago fronça les sourcils en se tenant le bras, le garçon complètement gelé à côté de lui sortit sa baguette et la balança aux pieds de la jeune femme, ce geste fut répété par les trois autres. La jeune fille du groupe s'énervait,

-On est pas la pour vous attaquer, regardez notre état aucun de nous ne peut bouger!

Tonks acquiesça. Puis se tourna vers Snape qui s'était relevé et essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever la poussière incrusté dans le bas de sa cape mouillé.

-Je ne peux pas rester absent trop longtemps leur départ ne va pas passer inaperçu, je t'en prie de contacter Pomfresh ou Mdm Weasley... Ils ont besoin de soins, ils se sont battus pour vous, la plupart des prisonniers se sont enfuis grâce à eux, mais leur rôle dans cette guerre doit rester caché, tu auras tout le loisir de le vérifier par toi même avec un Veritaserum. Je dois partir Je compte sur vous Nymphadora Tonks.

L'homme transplana après avoir incliné la tête en signe de salut.

Le petit groupe délaissé de leur protecteur tremblait de froid, ils se serraient comme des petits poussins les uns aux autres face au danger que représentait cette femme à l'allure un peu inquiétante. Blaise soutenait Drago, il avait de plus en plus de mal de tenir debout et de voir sans cligner des yeux. Tonks les observait, elle ramassa leurs baguettes, puis leur ordonna de s'assoir, elle s'approcha de la cheminée,

-Poudelard, bureau de Poppy Pomfresh ! Ces mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Malefoy qui commençait à fermer doucement les paupières dans les bras de Blaize. Celui ci lui caressait les cheveux, en chuchotant des mots qu'il ne comprenait plus. Tout redevint blanc couvert par le même manteau blanc, dans la même tempête silencieuse.

Harry se reposait a l'étage, sa bataille contre les mangemorts de la veille l'avait épuisée et l'effet des détraqueurs sur lui avait encore du mal à se dissiper, il avait l'impression d'être un peu partout, dispersé. Des voix provenant du salon le sortirent de son état comateux, il remarqua que Tonks n'était plus a son chevet. Il descendit alors inquiet, mais la scène qui s'offrait devant lui, le stoppa net, il décida d'observer silencieusement les évènements du haut de l'escalier, personne ne l'avait remarqué et c'était tant mieux il aurait été qu'une gêne dans cette agitation. Pomfresh rouspétait voyant l'état de Malefoy effondré dans le bras d'un jeune homme tournant le dos a Harry, il était plus pale que d'habitude, les yeux fermes il résistait doucement à Pomfresh qui tentait de lui enlever les vêtements et l'allonger sur le divan poussiéreux du salon. La rage de Poppy parvint enfin à lui enlever le haut pour voir sa blessure. Harry serra les dents, la blessure avait l'air sérieuse, une partie de l'épaule gauche était presque fendue en deux , le bras était en sang, Harry crut voir un os blanchâtre paraitre. Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, il le regardait fixement, oui il le voyait. Surpris et un peu écœuré Harry s'éloigna silencieusement pour s'appuyer contre un mur du couloir et se laisser glisser par terre. Malefoy blessé? Pourquoi ? Il était de leur côté? Pourquoi ? S'était-t-il battu pour leur cause ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il une envie de annihiler celui qui avait fait cela? Harry se posait de plus de questions et était de plus en plus fatigué par eux. Il se releva et en titubant se dirigea vers la chambre, il demanderait des explications plus tard, après avoir dormi encore un peu. Mais le moment ne fut jamais venu, quand il fut revenu aucune trace du petit groupe, aucune trace de sang.

-J'avais du rêver… murmura Harry en s'effondrant sur le divan où Drago était allongé dans ses souvenirs, une douce odeur de camomille le fit grimacer, non il n'avait pas rêvé il connaissait que trop bien cette odeur, Pomfresh lui faisait boire souvent un Philtre Calmant qui répandait la même odeur de camomille dans toute l'infirmerie.

Puis l'attitude légèrement nerveuse de Tonks était suspecte . Elle tremblait, mais visiblement se retenait.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ? Elle le regarda surprise, passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux désormais parsemés de mèches grises,

-Rien… juste... je me disais qu'ils étaient un peu longs à revenir les autres.

-Ah.

Il en était sur maintenant, surpris mais il en était certain que malgré la froideur entre elle et son « si cher cousin » elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui.

Harry ressortit sa tête du nuage de la mini-pensine, son souvenir était clair, soigneusement mélangé avec un léger brouillard blanc.

Ce souvenir le faisait souvent réfléchir, il n'avait jamais raconté l'évènement de ce jour a quiconque mais de toute façon qui le croira ? Il n'était même pas sur de ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais si c'était vrai, Hermione est ce qu'elle était au courant de ce fait pour côtoyer Malefoy? Harry fit un sourire malicieux au bout de la cape qui dépassait de sa malle,

-Une petite balade nocturne s'impose.

La cape ne lui répondit pas. Harry soupira déçu.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Une tite review pour savoir si je dois vraiment continuer à publier cette histoire... j'ai mon tit plan mais... j'hesite.


	4. Chapter 4

_*_**_Je vous remercie pour les reviews cela fait vraiment très plaisir car je pensais finir par croire que mon histoire déplaisait... _**

**_*Voici donc la suite ^.^_**

**_*Merci encore!_**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Les cours du vendredi après midi se composaient de deux heures de Soins aux créatures magiques pendant les quels Hagrid essayait d'expliquer timidement aux élèves des deux maisons l'histoire des Povrebines. Le cours était exceptionnellement ennuyeux même pour le meilleur des élèves.

Hagrid le savait et voyait malgré lui ses derniers élèves se détourner intéresses par autre chose ou bien entrant en contact un peu trop dangereux avec l'autre maison. Mais contrairement aux habituels altercations Malefoy-Potter, ce dernier se contentait de fixer Malefoy, Pansy fière de sa découverte décida de taquiner Drago,

-Ton cher Potter te dévore des yeux, dit elle riant un peu nerveusement attendant la réaction de Malefoy complètement indiffèrent à cette nouvelle .

-Jalouse? chuchota Blaize en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de la fille qui se tourna vers lui le fusillant du regard.

Drago amusé les observait, effectivement Potter le regardait, il devait surement se douter de quelque chose, il est pas naïf à ce point, certes légèrement abrouti mais pas naïf. Le temps comme le laissait présager le plafond enchanté était couvert d'un interminable nuage gris et menaçait de temps a autre de tourner à la pluie ce qui faisait impatienter ce cher Serpentard.

-... Hagrid en drag-queen... comment tu peux sortir des horreurs pareilles!

Les bribes de la conversation idiote de ses compagnons le sortit de ses pensées.

-Quoi?

-Non rien Pansy fantasme. Drago s'inquiéta de la sante mentale de celle ci.

-Lâche moi Drago!

Du cote des Gryffondor la conversation ne menait pas large non plus. Ginny s'était incrustée dans le cours des « septièmes » années redoublantes et regardait Hermione droit dans les yeux lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle avait deux mots à lui dire, mais avant elle avait décidé de lui mener la vie dure, marcher sur le pied sans faire exprès ou :

-Arf bouge pas Hermione, t'as une chenille dans les cheveux. Hermione sursauta et en criant secouait le tête pour ensuite partir en courant vers le château sous un regard satisfait de Ginny, personne n'avait le droit de tromper son frère même si celui ci se dépêchait de rattraper Hermione, traitresse pour l'instant aux yeux de la petite Weasley.

Harry était occupé par ses pensées en regardant dans la direction d'une tête blonde qui l'intéressait depuis un moment déjà.

Hagrid inquiet du comportement des élèves les invita à composer un devoir sur la créature qu'ils aimeraient voir la prochaine fois en détaillant toutes les caractéristiques de celle ci.

-Sur ca je vous dis bonne soirée!

Les élèves que trop heureux partirent en courant.

-Hagrid,

-Monsieur Malefoy, Le géant était pris au dépourvu par le petit Serpentard qui avait attendu que tout le monde parte pour venir lui parler, quel mauvais coup voulait il encore...

-J'ai besoin de vos services... lâcha Malefoy sur un ton glacé et en plissant les yeux s'approcha dangereusement de celui ci.

-Ah bon... et... quoi donc? La géant était inquiet face au petit jeune homme ne faisant même pas la moitie de sa taille.

-En fait je voudrais consulter un livre que vous seuls êtes en possession... enfin que vous seul arrivez à maitriser d'après Madame Pince. Le Serpentard détachait bien ses mots comme pour mieux se faire comprendre. Hagrid n'en croyait pas ses oreilles,

-Ah... alors... venez je l'ai enfermé au sous sol de la cabane, si non il allait encore déchirer les autres livres...cela fait râler la bibliothécaire. Hagrid riait nerveusement sous un regard dégouté de Malefoy.

Harry avait fini par rejoindre Hermione et Ron dans la salle des Gryffondor, où une bonne partie des occupants semblait fouiller dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, encourages par Ginny,

-Je l'ai vu! Il était tout poilu! Horrible!

Hermione grimaçait face à Ron essayant de la calmer en lui tenant les mains. Harry tira Ginny vers lui,

-Arrêtes ça!

-Mais Harry... il avait l'air détermine, D'accord mais tu l'avais vu comme moi. Je ne pardonne pas ce genre de choses.

-Mais t'en sais rien. Il caressa doucement la tête de Ginny puis déposa un bisou sur la joue de celle ci et lui chuchota à l'oreille, Je vais les espionner cette nuit, je sais qu'ils préparent quelque chose, sinon comment va Luna? Ginny se dégagea, mine boudeuse

-On s'est un peu disputés, une chose futile comme d'habitude. Neville n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour et elle n'arrête pas de lui parler des Nufdards qui habitent derrières les rideaux au lieu de le repousser. Tu va utiliser ta cape?

Elle le connaissait que trop bien pour changer de sujet sans que celui ci ne proteste,

-Oui et maintenant va enlever cette chenille inexistante des cheveux d'Hermione. La rousse sortit une chenille de sa poche puis la serra, cachant ainsi le pauvre insecte. Je veux tout savoir.

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas déterminés vers Hermione qui en avait marre qu'on lui touche les cheveux.

-Aha je l'ai! Écartes vous! Ginny tenait fièrement l'insecte soi disant fautif de l'agitation.

Hermione soupira en remerciant la sauveuse autoproclamée. Une douché et se dépêcher de faire sa ronde en passant voir la créature. Mais tout d'abord une douche. Elle partit presque en courant vers le dortoirs pour récupérer ses affaires.

-Ginny? Ron avait pris à part sa petite sœur à l'air innocent, Pourquoi tu fais cela?

-Oh rien... on s'était juste un peu disputés. Ron avait l'air perplexe, un truck de fille, lui expliqua Ginny.

-Je vais aller lui parler, hein?!

-Oui. Décidément les filles sont trop compliques et trop calculatrices pour lui. Il laissa sa sœur suivre Hermione, et décida lui même de suivre Harry remonté dans le dortoir.

-Drôle de journée, Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir, Neville était absent pendant toute la journée et Dean prenait trop au sérieux la relève laisse par les jumeaux avec Seamus, surtout que ces derniers les approvisionnaient par hiboux avec les toutes dernières farces et attrapes, souvent en oubliant de joindre la notice, ce qui laissait aux deux meilleurs amis le plaisir de découvrir le résultat, bien plus amusant!

-Tu l'a dis. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de la malle sous l'air étonné du rouquin,

-Oh, non, me dis pas que....

-Alors je te le dirais pas, répondit Harry amusé disparaissant sous la cape.

-Harry...

Ce dernier sortit sa tête, qui flottait désormais dans le vide, ses yeux vert pétillants d'impatience il tira la langue à Ron le défiant de faire pareil.

-Je peux venir ou c'est encore une chose que seul Harry Potter peut faire?

-Bin, je t'aurais bien pris avec moi mais vois tu... Il se pencha laissant apparaître ces pieds, si on est deux va falloir ramper. Tu t'imagines te sauver de Rusard à quatre pattes? Me demande pas plus, je t'expliquerais après! Il fit un clin d'œil et remit la cape sur sa tête. Bien, va falloir y aller maintenant sinon le tableau qui tourne tout seul peut paraître suspect plus tard.

-Harry...

-Hmm?

-Tes pieds...

-Ah mince.

-Tu viendras même pas diner?

-Je n'ai pas très faim, Je pense passer voir Hagrid aussi, il a toujours un petit quelque chose.

-Mouais, recouvert de bave de chien... ou encore le petit quelque chose qui te saute à la gorgé... Ron s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir la porte pour laisser sortir Harry.

-Merci.

-Le tableau? Chuchota Ron.

-Non, ça ira je suivrai quelqu'un qui sortira. Ron resta là à regarder bêtement les élèves affalés dans la salle commune puis retourna dans le dortoir rembourrer le lit de son meilleur ami d'oreillers et essayer d'inventer un prétexte pour l'absence de celui ci.

Le plan de Harry était simple, aller voir Hagrid pour lui parler et ensuite revenir vers l'heure ou Hermione devait sortir pour sa ronde de Préfet-en-chef. La carte des maraudeurs lui était bien utile de nouveau. Il descendit la tour des Gryffondor évitant les élèves qui tardaient de remonter. Le ciel était complètement noir, il n'était pas très tard mais tout semblait si immobile et sombre dans le parc qu'il eut un frisson, bien, il n'irait pas voir Hagrid premier.

A la place il se dirigea vers la salle située au premier étage, ou plutôt dans l'antichambre de la salle. L'homme qui s'y trouvait sirotait du jus d'œillet assis tranquillement dans un vieux fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. La petite salle était décorée avec insouciance par des objets les uns plus mystérieux que les autres, des photos souriants faisant des grands signes incessant à qui veut, des tableaux aux personnages endormis ou juste occupes à leurs taches, des objets à usage un peu... inquiétant.

L'apparition de la tête de Harry, fit lever les yeux du professeur. Puis comprenant que quelque chose ne va pas et surtout ne fait pas partie du décor,

-Harry!

-Remus, il souriait, content de vous revoir!

L'homme se précipita vers Harry faisant tomber le livre et l'étreignit.

-Tu sais ces choses la... Pas toujours bon pour mon cœur j'ai cru voir James avec cette cape, tu n'est pas avec tout le monde dans la grande salle?

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim et puis je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles... comment va Tonks? Ted?

-Bien, bien, enfin Molly s'était bien occupée d'eux. Puis Andromeda a décidée de nous aider alors... un peu de chocolat chaud?

-Volontiers. Harry sourit de nouveau en voyant l'homme prendre une teinte rosée devant lui.

Contrairement à celui ci, dans la petite cave de la cabane d'Hagrid Drago prenait une toute autre couleur en lisant la description:

**********un Quintaped:

« Une créature dangereuse et carnivore, souvent couverte de poils de couleur rouge, elle est munie de cinq pattes terminées par des pieds bots et d'un corps bas. Possède un goût très prononcé pour les proies humaines et magiques, ne se trouve que sur l'île de Drear-la-lugubre, située au nord de l'Ecosse. Il existe une légende fascinante sur l'origine des Quintaped, qui aurait pour cause la dispute entre deux clans de sorciers, les McClivert et les MacBoon, et une attaque magique ayant lamentablement échoué( qui en est le moment de naissance de celle ci). L'île de Drear a été rendue incartable pour protéger: les moldus, les inconscients, les suicidaires. Si malgré tout notre cher lecteur lit ce paragraphe c'est que vous êtes dans une bien mauvaise situation. Deux magies aussi contraires qu'à sa création peuvent la détruire. Amusez vous bien! »

Le livre grognait sous le poids écrasant d'Hagrid qui faisait tout pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas blessé, manque plus qu'on le vire de Poudlard, et puis pour une fois que celui ci s'intéressait à sa matière...

-J'ai bien peur de connaître votre créature. Hagrid regarda l'illustration.

-Pourquoi tu...

-Pourquoi je m'intéresse à ça ne vous regarde pas, Drago se releva et fit face au géant accroupi. Merci, Bonne soirée.

Il était tard, maitriser ce maudit bouquin avait pris plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait, non seulement il mordait mais il changeait de couleur et de forme puis grimpait au plafond se laissant pendre comme une araignée, quelle idiotie de créer de telles livres. Pour couronner le tout il était en retard, Granger devait déjà l'attendre devant la bibliothèque.

En effet Hermione était devant le bibliothèque arpentant impatiemment le sol sous le regard amusée de Harry caché sous la cape.

-Salle petit Serpentard qu'est ce qu'il fabrique!

Ce dernier arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, essoufflé, s'excusant le plus silencieusement possible. Les deux s'apprêtaient à partir quand un ricanement les surprit. Puis les bruits d'une bagarre et des miaulements les firent se cacher dans l'armoire à balais laissant Harry sous la cape seul qui se dépêcha contre un mur.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Alors sac-à-puces on fait moins la fière? Le ricanement provenait des escaliers en marbre, accompagnée des miaulements enrages. Peeves avait chopé Miss Teigne par la queue et la trainait vers l'armure du couloir. Il faut payer Miss Teigne! Ton idiot de maître avait gâché ma petite blague! Il fait tout pour que je m'ennuie, l'esprit frappeur fit mine de pleurer puis reprit avec un sourire sadique, il faut payer! Peeves passa devant Harry en dansant, Miss Teigne à l'envers en guise de partenaire. Cette Armure vous va à ravir! Sans ménagement il fourra le chat peu consentant dans le casque de l'armure. Hi hi hi hi hi, à qui le tour? L'esprit frappeur fit une pirouette dans les airs et de renifla l'air, Oooooh, il regarda Harry puis l'armoire, hésitant surement entre piquer la cape de Harry ou faire peur à ces deux imbéciles planques dans le placard. Un sourire machiavélique orna le semblant de visage, en ricanant il se jeta sur l'armoire que trop heureux d'avoir trouvé de quoi se distraire, l'armoire menaçait de s'écrouler sous les coups de l'esprit, les deux cachotiers sortirent en sautant de celle ci suivis de Peeves, toujours aussi joyeux il se jeta de nouveau sur eux les faisant tournoyer et tomber sur un Harry paniqué.

-Ha ha ha! Peeves lui arracha sa cape et s'entoura avec battant les cils, suis je beau? Rejeta la cape sur Drago qui essayait de se relever et se sauva en cliquetant vers les escaliers dans une danse grossière.

Hermione sous le choc était assise par terre et regardait Harry se débattre dans les pans de sa robe entoures autour de ses pieds, Drago immergea de sous la cape complètement furieux.

-Potter! Toi!

-Harry...

-Peeves! La voix de concierge furieux venait de retentir dans les escaliers.

-Rusard.

Le règlement de compte des trois fautifs prit rapidement fin et devint une stratégie de repli:

-Vite faut sortir avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Dépêchez vous!

-Ta cape Potter!

***

Le petit groupe essoufflé s'était arrêté devant la foret interdite. Sur tout le chemin Harry expliquait sa présence sous des râles mécontents de Drago, Hermione acquiesçait de temps en temps.

-Je suis contente que tu sois ici , j'allais te le dire de toute façon.

Drago lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

-On y va maintenant ou vous voulez attendre qu'on se fasse remarquer?

Dépêchés par le blond ils entrèrent dans les ténèbres de la foret accompagnes par quelques gouttes de pluie qui avaient fini par décider de tomber.

-La créature, il faut se méfier. Harry fit semblant de comprendre de quoi celui ci parlait, Hermione vint à la rescousse;

-Nous avons fait des recherches dessus toute la nuit.

-Elle dangereuse, et n'est pas censé se trouver ici, continuait Drago, J'ai consulté le livre _Les monstres les plus monstrueux d'antan_, elle est rapide et si jamais elle a pris sa forme finale elle sera contente d'avoir au diner trois sorciers...

Harry le regardait étrangement, puis passa devant lui, le bousculant.

-Rentre, tu n'as rien a faire ici.

Drago n'avait rien a faire ici, et son épaule n'était toujours pas entièrement guéri Harry en était certain, puis il s'énervait contre soi même, pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour ce serpent?

-Harry c'est pas le moment...

-Bien de toute façon j'ai accomplie ma part du marché, je crois, En fronçant les sourcils le garçon blond se retourna pour partir.

-Attends Malefoy... Hermione fut interrompu par un cri roque.

-Le monstre...

-Non Graup,

Harry courut vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri suivi par Hermione et Drago curieux, le géant était assis par terre tenant son pied avec la main gauche et agitait une branche avec l'autre pour attirer l'attention de Harry.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Il s'est fait morde, hoqueta Hermione.

-Un géant... Drago ne croyait pas ses yeux, vous avez d'autres surprises comme ça? Pour répondre à sa question la créature qui les observait ronronna chaleureusement et s'approcha de Drago, « Appétissant! ».

Plus personne n'osait bouger, même Graup comprenant que quelque chose ne va pas se figea dans une position ridicule. La créature de Harry avait fini par fusionner avec le chaudron et ressemblait de loin à l'image illustre dans le livre, bien que les poignets du chaudron ressortaient comme pour rappeler son origine douteuse.

-Elle s'est détachée. Harry parlait rapidement sans quitter la chose des yeux. Hermione tu lanceras un sort de pousse plante autour de la créature, Drago et moi allons la distraire et toi, tu cours prévenir Hagrid. Bien? Hermione hocha la tête incertaine,

-On y va.

Une barrière des lianes entoura la créature sous l'effet du sort d'Hermione, Harry attrapa le bras de Drago et l'entraina dans le direction du château en lançant de sorts vers créature l'incitant ainsi de les suivre eux et non Hermione qui courait vers la cabane.

-Potter lâche moi! haletait Drago, celui ci ne l'écoutait pas.

La chose finalement libère et assez énervée s'était mise à poursuivre les deux garçons.

-Il faut se cacher le temps que Hagrid arrive!

-Lâche moi! Harry l'ignorait et Drago menaçait de tomber à chaque mouvement n'arrivant pas à adopter le même rythme que le brun. Les salles du rez-de-chausse devraient y être parfaites pour se cacher, il continua de courir agrippant plus fort le bras de Drago très peu consentant, une fois la porte qui menait au couloir du rez de chausse passée, celui ci se dégagea de l'emprise de Harry et le plaqua furieusement contre le mur de pierre.

-Potter tu m'énerves! Je sais encore courir!

-Ah bon? Harry commençait a trouver la situation amusante. Un grognement derrière la porte les fit tressaillir.

-Déjà là? Une salle de classe... Harry attrapa de nouveau le bras de Drago qui se laissa faire en soufflant, « n'écoute jamais ». Harry poussa Drago dans une petite salle de classe qui servait de débarras. Des vieux rideaux étaient entassés dans un coin, dans un autre des tables usées, couvertes des chefs d'œuvres des élèves à la baguette agile, une armoire sans les portes et quelques vases aussi poussiéreuses qu'inutiles ornaient le reste de la pièce.

Harry referma la porte et lui jeta un sort d'impénétrabilité.

-Voila. Bien que cela va pas vraiment l'empêcher... raconte moi un peu plus sur ma progéniture!

Drago rit puis se tourna vers Harry regard hautain,

-La créature est né d'une discorde entre deux clans de magiciens, finalement Harry s'en foutait,

-Pourquoi tu t'est mêlé à ça?

-N'avais pas vraiment le choix...

Harry ricana, Malefoy dans une impasse voilà qui est nouveau et intéressant.

-Avoue que t'as préféré mettre ton nez dedans pour me faire chier?

Drago énervé se retourna pour lui mettre un coup de poing mais Harry eut le temps de bloquer et le faire chavirer sur le sol. Il s'assit finalement sur le Serpentard partiellement paralysé.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas battus?

-Quelques mois?

-Hehe... Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de continuer son rire, il venait de recevoir un coup de genou au mauvais endroit. Énervé à son tour il se laissa entrainer dans la bataille. Les deux se battaient avec un grand plaisir, surtout celui de pouvoir casser de nouveau la belle gueule de l'autre,

-T'est qu'une petite fouine... ouch...

-Tu parles... argf c'est toi qui ...aie … nous ... suivi sous la cape.

***Baaam***

Quelque chose venait heurter la porte de l'extérieur.

-Le créature...

-Elle nous a retrouvée... Lâche moi! Harry se releva libérant ainsi le blond.

-Ta faute... murmura Harry

-Quoi? Drago écarquilla les yeux devant tant de gaminerie, puis vit le sourire en coin de Harry, le Gryffondor se tenait face à lui souriant maintenant à pleins dents, les yeux verts bien trop pétillants, il se moquait ouvertement, royalement de lui, un jour je vais te tuer Potter! Répondit Drago sur un ton sérieux et lui mit un coup de pied au niveau de la cheville pour faire partir cet air trop sûr de Potter.

- Oh avec grand plaisir! J'attendrais ce jour avec impatience, il s'amusait, il s'amusait énormément face à ce Serpentard trop blond et bien trop mignon qui ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou... frapper.

- T'es maso ma parole! Harry ricana. T'es dingue, je comprend pourquoi t'as réussi à battre Tu-sais-qui, t'es plus timbré que lui.

***Craaac***

-Elle bouffe la porte...

-C'est pas vrai... un sort …

-Elle est insensible à la magie...

-Bien... Harry Potter dévoré par sa propre créature accompagné de son pire ennemi, surement responsable de l'attaque, Rita Skeeter va s'amuser!

-Atta! Harry s'approcha des tables entasses une sur les autres.

-Qu'est-ce-que-tu-fous-encore?! Dit le garçon blond en grimaçant.

-Je cherche un bout de parchemin pour écrire une lettre comme quoi j'étais consentant de m'être fait dévoré... ainsi tu sera innocenté! Il ricanait appuyé contre les tables, pointant son doigt en l'air.

-Bien, Drago se frottait les tempes, je suis poursuivi par une créature sortie tout droit du monde féerique de Potter-land, pris au mot par une sang de bourbe et pour couronner le tout, on m'offre une suite royale c'est-à-dire ce débarras accompagné par notre cher et célèbre Harry Potter! Magnifique! Drago s'effondra théâtralement sur une chaise en face du brun, bon si t'as d'autres trucks dans le genre! Harry le regarda amusé mais ne dit rien.

Un ange passa, Drago bien trop énervé par les évènements lui lança un bouquin proche qui trainait, Harry ayant peur que cela tourne au massacre interrompit le silence.

-Qu'est ce que le livre disait pour la façon dont on peut le vaincre?

-Quelque chose a propos des magies contraires...comme quoi cela tombe bien pour nous, grimaça Drago, le fait d'être lié d'une certaine façon à Potty le gênait.

- On peut essayer de combiner nos magies alors, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre sinon. C'est pas dit que ça marche... mais on peut tenter...

-Tant qu'a faire...

Ils s'installèrent dans des coins opposés de la salle, la porte allait céder sous des coups incessants du corps de la bête. Énervée la créature rongeait la poignée et grognait mécontente que son repas soit si timide. La porte céda dans un bruit assourdissant suivi des cris des deux réfugies

-Avada Kedavra!

- Vsrivaisia!

La créature fut frappée de plein fouet par les deux sorts et propulsé dans les airs,

-Vsrivaisia! Harry relança son sort. La créature finit par exploser en projetant Harry contre le mur et Drago dans le tas de vieux rideaux sur le sol.

-Ouch, fait mal... eurk je suis encore recouvert de ce truck, Le jeune Gryffondor était recouvert de la même bave gélatineuse que la veille. Drago se releva avec difficulté des rideaux en se tenant l'épaule. Ta blessure ça va? Drago le regarda surpris.

-Comment tu sais … mais son attention dévia vers le front du brun, Harry... tu saignes...

-Ah bon? Où ça? Je n'ai rien senti... Drago s'approcha et tendit la main pour essuyer le mince filet de sang provenant d'en dessous de la chevelure du brun, regarde, il lui montra le bout de ces doigts tachés de sang. Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière, il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie du débarras.

-Attends. Drago se retourna et hoqueta sous la surprise. Harry n'était plus là. Potter?

-Quoi?

-T'es ou?

-Ici. Harry comprenait plus rien, sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Drago était en face de lui mais semblait ne pas le voir, il devenait inquiet,

-POTTER! merde! Harry!

Drago de plus en plus perdu, il chuchotait,

-Harry...

Celui ci le regardait en tenant sa blessure et tentait d'attraper Drago quelques pas devant lui. Il commençait non seulement à sentir sa blessure mais aussi les conséquences de celle ci, sa tête lui tournait horriblement.

-Drago arrête de plaisanter... aie... c'est pas drôle... il parvint enfin a s'approcher , il tendit la main pour pouvoir le toucher mais sa main traversa Drago comme ci celui ci n'existait pas, Qu'est ce que... De nouveau pris par les vertiges il dut s'assoir sur le sol, MERDE!

-Monsieur?

Harry sursauta surpris, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce.

-Ça y est, j'entends des voix, hé tu m'entends!? Il repassa sa main encore un fois sur le corps de Malefoy mais comme précédemment il le traversa. Je comprends plus rien, ses vertiges reprirent, Harry s'effondra de nouveau, tout tournait autour de lui,- Arg, c'est pire que quand je prends la poudre de cheminée, il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts mais l'effet était pire: tout se mélangeait, les couleurs s'unissait dans un tourbillon, C'est... insupportable! il ferma les yeux en se crispant. Malefoy avait fini par sortir de la salle en courant. Quelqu'un riait, riait joyeusement derrière les murs. Malefoy qui criait quelque chose...

-Monsieur vous allez bien?

C'était la même voix que tout à l'heure. Harry entrouvrit les yeux, son mal de crane avait fini par s'arrêter. Sa tête ne tournait plus. tout redevint normal. Sauf que...

-Malefoy?

Aucune réponse, la chambre était silencieuse, trop, il secoua la tête croyant devenu sourd.

-Malefoy, il cria presque.

-Calmez vous!

C'était désagréable cette voix, elle lui disait de se lever et ce n'était pas la voix trainante de Malefoy.

-Qui est la? Malefoy tu me fais une blague à la con!

-Non. Calmez vous!

-Malefoy... sa tête lui faisait mal de nouveau, Merde il se passe quoi encore... Male...

-Non je suis pas Malefoy, la voix s'énervait, je suis Oksana, Oksana Rusard, vous allez bien? Vous saignez...

-Rusard... Oks... ouh ma tête... le choc avait dû être trop fort. Malefoy arrêté de raconter n'importe quoi...

-Vous pouvez vous lever? Je vous répète Monsieur, je m'appelle Oksana Rusard et Monsieur MALEFOY n'est pas ici! comme pour confirmer ses paroles un chat énorme se faufila entre les jambes de la fille pour renifler la main d'Harry et miauler dans son oreille.

-Miss Teigne... Le chat tigrée l'avait reconnu et le regardait d'un air surpris, les oreilles tournés vers Harry, moustaches tremblants, t'es énorme! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilu voilu, à suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

La jeune fille regardait le brun assis par terre avec curiosité, le jeune homme semblait être en piteux état: il avait dû recevoir un mauvais coup sur la tête vu tout le sang qui en provenait de cette tignasse brune et pour parfaire son état lamentable il était couvert d'une gelée verte.

Harry leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-Oh mon dieu...

La fille sembla se vexer.

-Ça suffit, venez avec moi! Elle le prit sans ménagement sous les bras et le traina avec force en dehors de cette salle. Une fois dans le couloir elle lâcha Harry.

Celui ci était toujours en état de choc, il avait devant lui la fille de Rusard c'était incontestable, mais il avait aussi reconnu les traits familiers de Madame Pince. La jeune fille portait des long cheveux châtains boucles, quelque peu gras, un visage rond, les yeux un peu moins globuleux que ceux de son père mais d'une même couleur douteuse et plus perçants, un nez droit, bref il ressemblait presque à son père... elle... ELLE, Harry leva de nouveau ses yeux vers cette dernière, il doit être encore en train de délirer.

-Bonjour.

La jeune fille soupira, le coup sur la tête avait du affecter le garçon plus fort qu'elle n'en avait pensée.

-Miss Teigne va chercher l'infirmier. Le chat obéit et partit en courant la queue levée, yeux pétillants. Tu peux te lever?

-Je crois. Harry se leva doucement s'appuyant contre le mur. La fille le prit de nouveau sous les aisselles et traina Harry vers les escaliers. Le brun complètement abasourdi se forçait de marcher sur la pointe des pieds: la fille était bien trop grande et ne prenait pas tout à fait conscience de ce fait.

Dans les escaliers Harry priait Merlin et tous les autres grand mages afin que l'escalier cesse de bouger d'un étage à l'autre (ce qui n'arrangeait en rien ses vertiges). Une fois au bon étage la fille le tira de nouveau. Elle s'approcha d'un mur et tourna le tableau qui y était accroché, un passage secret...

-D'où tu connais ce passage? La fille se tourna vers lui l'expression de son visage était effrayante elle tendit son bras vers lui, Harry pris de panique essaya de se défendre mais elle fut plus forte et entraina de nouveau Harry avec elle dans le passage.

-Ça va plus vite.

Et elle avait raison au bout de quelques minutes ils se sont retrouvés à quelques pas de l'infirmerie, assistant par la même occasion à la sortie peu élégante de Miss teigne c'est-à-dire elle sortait littéralement en volant et miaulait rageusement contre son agresseur, lequel lui avait surement administré un coup de pied au mauvais endroit.

-PAS de chat a l'infirmerie! Criait l'agresseur d'une voix aiguë. J'ai des élèves qui me font des crises d'allergie pour moins que cela, c'est pas le moment de jouer Miss Teigne. La personne qui criait sortit de l'infirmerie, c'était un petit homme potelé au crane chauve, ou tout simplement rasé, petit bouc sur le menton et une mine d'enfant sur le visage. Le regard du petit homme tomba sur Oksana et Harry.

-Miss Rusard je vous avais déjà prévenu... oh mais vous saignez! Venez... vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt, Monsieur? Le petit homme observait Harry, Vous êtes à _Gryffondor_, c'est étrange je ne vous ai jamais vu.

-Moi non plus, je vous rassure où est passée Madame Pomfresh?

Le bonhomme fit mine de se vexer, puis répondit en souriant

-Je suis son assistant, Skef Chasier, il s'inclina théâtralement, Depuis environ deux ans ici, j'ai pas eu encore le temps de retenir tous les noms d'élèves me voilà navré.

-Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. Le brun avait répondu avec tant d'assurance que le petit bonhomme écarquilla les yeux puis s'inquiéta avec intérêt de la blessure.

-Je l'ai retrouvée dans une des salles au premier étage, il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Malefoy.

Le bonhomme plissa les yeux, il ordonna à Harry de s'allonger puis lui laissant pas le choix le plaqua contre un lit a proximité et ferma le rideau ensuite se tourna vers la jeune Rusard.

-S'il l'appelait allez donc le chercher, et au passage passez dans le bureau de McGonagall. Oksana partit en courant, attendant un peu qu'elle s'éloigne un peu plus Skef Chasier ouvrit le rideau et fit un sourire forcé au jeune homme qui se tenait la tête.

-Je... je savais pas que Rusard avait une fille cachée, et deux ans , je ne vous ai jamais, vu... le mal de tête le reprit, Arf... Le sang avait fini par traverser les sourcils et couler dans l'œil, le monde prit une couleur rougeâtre pour Harry.

L'assistant sortit une potion de son tablier blanc,

-Buvez ça, puis allonges vous bon sang, je vais vous soigner. Harry obéit. Le mal de tête passait, lentement, trop lentement. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'endormit malgré tout.

Le réveil fut un peu brutal, quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie avec fracas, ensuite un bruit angoissant des tallons et un frôlement de tissu contre le sol se faisaient de plus en plus proches, pour enfin s'arrêter devant le seul lit caché par un rideau.

***

Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent devant le rideau blanc du lit. Le soleil venait enfin de se lever et Harry déboussolé observait anxieusement les ombres grandir sur le rideau, tandis que de l'autre côte les nouveaux venus s'observaient minutieusement.

-Monsieur Malefoy. La femme au chapeau pointu et aux lunettes carrées inclina la tête en signe de salut, l'homme lui répondit par un hochement de tête puis se retourna vers le rideau pour l'ouvrir.

-Madame la directrice!

Le hurlement joyeux du nouveau assistant fit sursauter la vielle femme alors que l'homme aux cheveux argentés levait les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, reprit l'homme au visage enfantin rougissant, Je suis tellement ravi de vous revoir ici... ma fille était tellement contente d'avoir eu son autographe que maintenant toute la famille me les réclamé! Aaaah! Monsieur... Monsieur Malefoy! Son visage s'était littéralement décomposé par un sourire béat, Je ne trouve pas de mots... quel honneur... je...

Malefoy cible de tels compliments afficha un air le plus hautain possible... malgré lui...

-Monsieur Chasier! Claqua sèchement la femme, N'oubliez pas le but de notre présence ici je vous prie! Miss Rusard a eu une bonne idée de débarquer dans mon bureau réveillant au passage les portraits les plus grincheux et moi par la même occasion!

-Estimez vous heureuse Minerva, j'ai eu droit à un réveil un peu plus douloureux grâce à Miss Teigne, j'ai du la poursuivre ici pour récupérer mon insigne! Pour confirmer ses paroles il montra l'insigne du professeur qu'il tenait dans la main, par ailleurs son allure était pour peu étonnante, habituellement habille d'une manière impeccable, sans un pli, la chemise était entrouverte à moitie et la robe de sorcier mise à la hâte sur les épaules, les longs cheveux peignés et retenus habituellement par un ruban descendaient dans un joyeux désordre jusqu'aux coudes, se cachant par endroits d'une façon indécente sous la chemise.

L'assistant se pressa d'expliquer la situation avant de subir la légendaire colère de Drago Lucius Malefoy.

-En plus le jeune homme ici présent m'affirma d'être... d'être Harry Potter! Les derniers mots furent noyés dans un gloussement incontrôlé de l'infirmier.

La directrice fronça les sourcils et tira Malefoy par la manche vers elle, celui ci se pencha un sourire narquois aux lèvres, quelques chuchotements plus tard il se redressa et se dirigea vers le lit suivi par la vielle femme toujours accrochée à lui.

-Bien, allons voir ce prétendu Potter! Comme ci un seul ne suffisait pas! Il tira d'un coup sec le rideau.

Harry qui avait suivi le dialogue peu discret, s'était réfugié contre l'appuie tête du lit, le drap remonté jusqu'aux oreilles. Un homme au yeux glacés l'observait impassible. Quelques secondes plus tard la tête de Minerva apparut derrière lui, curieuse.

La conversation qui suivit fut dépourvue de sens pour les deux autres occupants de la salle des soins.

-OH!

-...

-Comment...

-Polynec...

-Impossible, apparence trop jeune!

-Mirr...

-Irréalisable, voyons!

-S...

-Illégal! Monsieur Malefoy voyons!

-...

-Cela n'existe même pas! McGonagall de plus en plus nerveuse avait décidé de couper court a toute suggestion de Drago, celui ci furieux se pencha vers le jeune homme sur le lit pour relever la masse des cheveux de jais qui lui tombaient sur le front, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, caractéristique de Potter donc normal, puis une importante plaie quelques centimètres plus haut que la tempe droite... cela déclencha une alarme muette dans la tête de Malefoy, il avait déjà vu cela auparavant, comme si il avait déjà fait ce geste là.

Minerva ayant remarqué l'air inquiet de Drago s'approcha doucement pour observer la cause, quelques seconde plus tard elle avait complètement perdu le calme, tordant les bras à la manière d'une actrice elle se mit à arpenter la salle poursuivie par un infirmier heureux.

Malefoy la main toujours sur le front de Harry entreprit une lente transformation en statue de pierre et ne tarda pas à s'effriter par endroits.

Pour couronner le spectacle, Miss Rusard sans savoir quel Malefoy elle devait ramener eut la bonne idée de débarquer à l'infirmerie accompagné de trois jeunes personnes, apparemment peu réveilles, et d'un chat apparemment fier de lui. L'apparition d'un chat à l'infirmerie irrita avec succès Chasier à tel point qu'il ne fit pas attention à Malefoy senior qui au lieu de s'effriter en paix décida de s'effondrer « gracieusement » sur la table de chevet.

-Manquait plus qu'eux...

***

Miss Rusard était une gentille fille, un peu brutale et maladroite, mais gentille même son fort penchant pour les « mâles » issus d'une famille particulière passait pour un excès de « gentillesse », et ce matin là elle eut enfin une occasion d'en approcher un. Courant dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard elle remerciait le garçon qu'elle avait trouvée quelques heures auparavant.

La salle commune des Gryffondor, à son habitude, était remplie d'élèves ayant délaissé leur lits pour dormir sur les canapés, les fauteuils, le sol ou bien la table ( un jeune homme n'ayant surement pas la force d'aller ailleurs s'étalait sur sa plus grande partie). Les cadavres des bouteilles de différentes tailles et de couleur concurrençaient les vêtements rouges et or balancés par ci, par la. Dans le « tas » Oksana reconnut sans problème celui qu'elle cherchait.

Une fois les obstacles enjambes ou écrasés la fille se pencha au dessus de lui pour observer de plus près les traits fins de son visage, ses longs cils , ses cheveux... tout en lui était drôlement excitant pour la jeune fille. Un grognement mécontent d'un Gryffondor écrasé sortit la fille de sa contemplation. Les idées désormais claires, elle prit le jeune homme par les épaules et se mit à le secouer avec force.

***

Derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame deux élèves s'impatientaient.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fout? Gémit la fille. Le garçon adossée au mur lui répondit par un long bâillement.

-Ça va? L'état peu réveillé de son frère faisait pitié, elle s'adossa contre le mur à côté de lui et le tira vers elle. -Viens là.

Le petit frère lui obéit, se laissant prendre dans les bras accueillants de sa grande sœur. Cinq minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit enfin, leur frère dans un état lamentable, les cheveux en pétard, le teint livide et un air particulièrement choqué, venait d'en sortir en courant.

-Lily! C'est un cauchemar!

-Chut! Gueule pas si fort! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu pour avoir une tête pareille?

-Che plus... Y a l'autre là qui a essaye de me tuer... je crois...

-Ouais... Bon, tu viens? J'ai pas envie de rester là!

-Aller où?

-Elle ne te l'a pas dit?

-... me suis enfui avant...

-Nous sommes invités à l'infirmerie d'urgence!

James fit une moue de mécontentement, puis se frotta les tempes.

-Ye quel heur?

-Six heures moins dix, répondit le plus jeune toujours blotti contre sa sœur.

-Tiens t'es là aussi minus!?

-James! Toute la famille est convie donc si j'étais toi je me tairais, a jeune Serdaigle examina son frère de la tête aux pieds, Surtout vu ton état!

-Toute la famille... (ouh qu'il dur de réfléchir quand on a une gueule de bois) il sera la aussi … oh mon dieu... je vais me faire tuer...

La fille souleva un sourcil d'une façon très familière puis tourna les talons emportant avec elle le petit frère somnolant.

-Viens Scorpius, et toi, si ce n'est pas notre père qui te trucide , ce sera moi! Grouille!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds toujours en pétard vit a son plus grand malheur que Oksana avait fini par sortir de la salle et le regardait... affamée... le retour dans la salle commune n'était plus envisageable, et sa sœur qui s'éloignait de plus en plus...

-Lily Potter-Malefoy, je t'ordonne de m'attendre! L'ordre peu convaincant, lancé dans un couloir vide n'eut d'autre effet qu'un geste assez vulgaire de la part de la Serdaigle qui fit rougir quelques portraits réveilles.

-Et merde... Lily attends!

.***.

Enfin dans l'infirmerie les enfants accordèrent peu d'importance au spectacle mis en place par les adultes, d'ailleurs ils étaient accueillis avec colère!

-Dehors immédiatement!

L'infirmier excité par la rage de Monsieur Malefoy contre ce maudit chat, reprit de plus belle,

-Miss Rusard je vous avais déjà prévenu: .! Drago dévisageait l'assistant incrédule.

-Quoi, quel chat? Puis s'élança vers les nouveaux arrivants. Dehors immédiatement vous!

-Mais papa... le jeune Serpentard était bien trop surpris par le comportement de son père.

-Allez, allez, Malefoy les tourna tous les trois dos a la salle, Sortez s'il vous plait, je vous expliquerais tout après.

Lily sortit vexe trainant son petit frère derrière elle « valait la peine qu'on nous réveille! », James, lui s'était pas fait prier et s'élança avec joie vers la sorti.

-Minute papillon! Le garçon s'était fige dans l'embrasure de la porte et sentait le regard furieux de son père dans son dos.

-Ou... Oui?

Malefoy senior renifla l'air avec dédain

-Toi aussi t'aura des choses à m'expliquer jeune homme, surtout cette boucle d'oreille...

-Bien père. Tenant a sa vie il s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

-Miss Rusard, suivez moi j'ai trois mots a vous dire et Monsieur Chasier lâchez ce chat!

Malefoy s'arrêta de nouveau devant le lit d'Harry.

-Harry... Tu est bien Harry Potter?

-Oui. Finit par répondre le brun, il avait assisté à la scène persuadé qu'il allait se réveiller d'une seconde a l'autre.

-Minerva, vous vous souvenez de l'accident avec Potter?

-Monsieur Malefoy... Si vous saviez le nombre d'accidents qu'il y a eu avec Harry et je ne parle même pas de vous!

-Je... je voulais dire l'accident pendant notre seconde septième année.

-Aah! Quand vous avez débarqué dans le bureau de _Dumbledore_ tachés de sang et d'un drôle de gelée... et par dessus tout complètement furieux! Gloussa McGonagall ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Drago, Oui je me souviens.

-Excusez moi... Harry avait eu peur de comprendre, Vous... vous, tu est Drago... Drago Malefoy? L'homme le regarda surpris.

-Je me suis toujours étonné de la lenteur de ton raisonnement...

-Monsieur Malefoy!

- McGonagall...

-Oui c'est bien elle. Mais tu vois là, le problème ne vient pas de nous.

-Je... Harry avait très bien compris qu'il n'était pas à sa place mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas a comprendre c'était pourquoi Malefoy portait la bague rouge et or de sa mère Lily Evans sur un collier dorée autour du cou. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation, il savait déjà trop a son goût, dans un avenir plus au moins lointain il va devenir très ami avec Malefoy.

Ce dernier était parti dans des longues explications de ses hypothèses avec McGonagall. Miss Rusard ayant compris ce qu'il arrivait souriait à pleines dents en direction de Harry. Quant a Monsieur Chasier, une fois Miss Teigne dehors, il crut bon de virer tout le monde de la salle des soins, aussi importants soient ces gens là, une personne malade se doit de se reposer, d'ailleurs il avait préparé un parchemin et une plume pour l'autographe... C'était Harry Potter tout de même!


End file.
